Trailer
by Ljuba
Summary: well... hum...How I can say... this is a trailer that I pictured in my mind after listening Lacrimosa by Immediate Music...


TRAILER FOR A JELLICLE'S STORY

MUSIC: LACRIMOSA BY IMMEDIATE MUSIC.

**I suggest you to find the music on youtube (I found it there)... and listen it while reading this story...it is more suggestive I think!**

** Ehm maybe you have to listen more than one time while reading...it depends on your speady into reading... ;-) (I picture what I wrote when listening it... but I found it a bit hard to make the reading follow the music... ok bad explanation...)  
**

**Maybe when I'll have time...(aka never -_-' ...) I will try to draw it, add the music and pub it on youtube making a true trailer... but for now... enjoy it in a … written form (I know it will be less immediate...)**

**HOW TO USE NOTE:**

**the words write _in that way_ would be the narrator's voice of the trailer...(imagine a deep and male voice) and they will be write before the "movie scenes" (like a real trailer) or on the first scene.**

**The words write **in that way** are the description of the "movie scenes"**

**The word write (in that way) are suggestion of where we are in the music... I was trying to pick up some...spots in the music...well never mind!**

**And the words write **_in that way_ **were the dialogues you will hear in the trailer.**

**Hoping I explained all well... please follow my delirium... and...**

**Enjoy the vision!**

**

* * *

**

_**There was a War.**_

It was a dark night and the woods were silent.

An army of cats humanoid creatures, covered by metal armors and with beavers shinning under the silver moon, walked following a young warrior.

_**Fought by two opposite factions who once were friends.**_

He was wearing a green silver armor, his beaver a bit more carved than the other warriors ones.

He was followed by two toms wearing armors similar to his and a queen with a more snug armor.

They all had swords at their belts.

He stopped when they reached a cliff.

The golden maned tom stopped at his left.

The brown and golden queen and the black and white patched stopped just a step behind them.

The plume of their beavers streamed in the nightly wind.

All the army disposed itself along the cliff, covering all its length, reaching the black hills in which the cliff ended.

_**Destiny had forced them to fight in order to defend lives**_

**(sound of metal drums)**

The silver tabby young warrior looked at his army, seeming finally accepting his destiny.

He took a deep breath only the three close to him could hear, and looked first at the maned tom at his left, then back to the other two.

The maned tom nodded assuring him he was with him.

The patched tom nodded signaling that him and the army were ready.

The queen just looked into his eyes.

The silver warrior turned to look at the other cliff, opposite to them, at the other side of the valley below them.

On it another army was disposing itself, dressed ready to battle in dark armors.

He caught the red glimpse of madness into the enemy's chief... _his_ enemy... _his _nemesis.

**(here three thuds were heard)**

The two factions began to clang their weapons and to bare their fangs.

Munkustrap rose a paw and gave the signal as did the ginger enemy's chief.

**(here the music start to become faster)**

The two armies ran down into the valley...

...and clashed.

_**Old fears had to be pushed apart**_

**(sound of metal drums)**

Into the wall of a Castle there was the young silver tabby, dressed into black pants, talking with a gray tom, stripped with black and beige, dressed in a long black and green robe.

"_You are not like him and you will never become"_ said the gray tom.

"_I'm not sure, Cori"_ replied the silver tom.

"_Munkustrap, you saved her from him" _replied a gray queen, identical to the gray tom, walking into the room.

She was dressed like the her mirroring tom.

She put a paw on Munkustrap's shoulder.

_**Love will spring from a great pain**_

**(sound of metal drums)**

A young black and golden stripped queen was laughing on a grass, dressed into a beautiful soft pink robe.

-change of scene-

In a dungeon all become darker, the golden queen screamed, grabbed by a ginger tom.

The tom tried to make violence to her and scratched badly her face.

-change of scene-

Munkustrap ran into a dark room, battering down the door.

He fought the ginger tom stopping him from hurting the golden queen.

"_Stop Mac, she is your friend!" _he yelled

_**Family bonds were cut by evil actions**_

"_I have no choice my son"_ said an old, fatherly tom sitting on a big throne.

He was looking sadly at the ginger tom, hold by two guards in front of him.

"_For your evil actions, you Macavity, are banished form this reign"_ said the old tom.

The black and silver old queen sitting at the old tom side burst in tears.

A black and golden maned tom embraced her, comforting her.

A young brown and golden queen was embracing the frighted golden queen together with a scarlet queen.

At the old tom's order she looked down, her eyes full of tears.

The ginger tom hissed and looked sharply at the scene. His gaze stopped on the silver tabby, who was standing near the throne, his handsome white face full of pain.

"_You will pay for this, brother" _hissed the ginger tom.

"_You all will!"_ he yelled before freeing himself from the guards and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_**And the evil reign just began...**_

**(the music run more faster)**

Dark warriors, wearing dark armors ran on wolf like creatures striking all the villagers in their path, toms, queens and kits alike.

-change of scene-

Munkustrap, the maned tom, and the patched tom fought some henchmen on a roof into a wooden village.

-change of scene-

Munkustrap walked into his castle's bedroom trowing his sword on the bed, with force. The golden queen walked from behind him and hugged him. He turned and they kissed passionately.

-change of scene-

The brown queen was dressing herself into her armor. The patched tom, also dressed in armor, walked towards her and lifted her chin up to face him. They kissed.

-change of scene-

The maned tom, dressed in black pants with silver embroiders, put a paw on Munkustrap's shoulder looking into his eyes. _"I'm at your side"_ he said.

**(the music almost calmed down)**

All went black.

_**Soon on FanFiction...**_

**(thud like a thunder) **

ehr I need a title... any idea?

* * *

**Ok this is my own delirium after I listen to this "song"...**

**If you like it, it may become a story... even if I don't know how to call it... any idea?**

**Please review and tell me if you like it and if you want it to become a story...**


End file.
